Vermillion
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Songfic, kagxsesshy I don't own Inuyasha or any characters.


1_She seemed dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame,  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me.  
I'd do anything to have her to myself,  
_

"You disgust me!" I heard her shout at me, through her failed attempts at breathing normally. I smile wickedly at her "I do?" I question her. Her words spit venom, but her eyes shine desire, lust, maybe even.. Love.

I waited for her answer, but silence followed. I step closer to her. She tried to back away, but she was against the wall. "Stay away!" she shouted as I stepped even closer to her scared and naive form. "You can't rid yourself from me." I say to her, giving her that same wicked smile as before. Her eyes shine fear, and anticipation.

I press my body against hers, and feel her breath on my throat, the rise and fall of her chest against mine. "Sessh.." her voice was cut off by my hand on her arm, my claws digging into her skin, begging for a sweet sample of her blood. I hear a sharp intake of breath, and immediately pull back my hand, instead placing it on her cheek.

I notice the blood on the tips of my claws, momentarily regretting spilling her precious blood. Only for my joy and selfishness. "You truly are, a beautiful woman." I tell her. Her fear is momentarily gone. "Th-thank you.." she said, waiting for my reaction. I almost smile at her, although I'm sure she seen it in my eyes.

_Just to have her for myself.  
Now I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do  
When she makes me sad.  
_

"You will be mine." I say to her, while nuzzling her neck. I feel her body tense, as though it was preparing for a strike, or a sword in the back. "My little miko, no one is going to hurt you, why act so cold towards the one you're going to be with until time stops?" I coo at her, she glares at me, but says nothing. What happened to that spirit I seen?

"Come now miko, you must have something to say to me." I taunt her, again her glare tries to pierce me. "Fine! You want me to speak?! I'll speak! You're pompous, arrogant, self absorbed, and an asshole!" she finished, crossing her arms and huffing out a few strings of curse words. In the process, pushing me away from her.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to your future mate?" I say. "You will be punished." I take my hand from her cheek and pierce my claws into her side. She screams in terror and pain. "Yes, scream my little miko, scream, voice the pain I'm causing you, scream to the heavens for your release from me!" I say, smirking at the pain I've caused her.

"Inuyasha.." I hear that name pass from her lips before falling limp in my arms.

_She is everything to me,  
The unrequited dream,  
The song that no one sings,  
The unattainable.  
She's a myth that I have to believe in,  
All I need to make it real is one more reason.  
_

I wake up in a cold sweat. "Damn that woman." I say aloud. "Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard my ward say, pleading to meet any demands I had. "No, Jaken. Leave. Go see to Rin's needs." I say, brushing him off. He scurries away to the other end of the campsite.

_I don't know what to do,  
I don't know what to do  
when she makes me sad.  
But I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
I won't let this build up inside of me.  
_

I get dressed and leave the campsite. Walking silently away from my charges. The wind blows softly as I make my way towards that dreaded woman. Everything my dreams have conjured up has been about that woman. Inuyasha's bitch. That lowly human that plagues my thoughts.

"And the woman I wish to be mine." I say aloud, almost giving away my position from the trees, above Kagome's sleeping form. I seen the kit on her side move about, waking up only slightly at my voice. Inuyasha didn't seem to be around, and the monk and demon slayer were at the other side of their camp, clearly not enough time to come and rescue their friend, seeing as if something could happen to angelic woman with fiery eyes and wild black hair.

I silently and effortlessly jump down from the limb. Walking towards her figure underneath her strangely made sheets. "Miko." I say quietly, as just to wake up her, I see her move, if only slightly. "Miko." I say a little bit more forceful. Still nothing. What was her name? Kagome? "Kagome!" I say, and immediately she awakes from he slumber. "Yeah...huh, Sesshomaru?" she questions, with a sleepy smile still adoring her beautiful features. I wonder why she isn't afraid of me.

_A catch in my throat_

_choke  
Torn into pieces  
I won't.  
No.  
I don't want to be this but  
_

"You are going to come with me." I say, softly demanding. "Hum... okay.." she says without a fight. She got up and packed all her things, grabbed the sleeping fox demon and waited for me to take her away. It can't be the simple, can it? "Kagome!" no, no it can't. "What do you want Inuyasha?" she bit out before I could speak. "Why didn't you yell that the bastard was here!" inuyasha grunted out, an obvious attempt to start in some unneeded brawl.

"Leave the miko alone, Inuyasha." I said, boredom lacing my voice, as though the whole scene before me was the most boring site I have ever seen. Kagome walked to me, standing at my side, and glaring at the hanyou, what did he do to make her come to willingly? "Please let us leave now." she said coldly, still glaring at Inuyasha. "Mm" I say, pulling her under my arm, letting my youkai cloud form underneath me.

"Tell Sango she can come visit! Miroku too!" she shouted to Inuyasha, his face littered with confusion and anger. "Momma?" the half awake fox demon said, looking around the sky, finally resting his eyes upon this Sesshomaru. "Yes baby?" she questioned the child. "What are we doing with him?" "We're going to live with him for a little while." she said, smiling at the little kit. He nodded his head before drifting off to sleep.

"We will arrive shortly." I tell her, not bothering to steal a glance into her ocean blue depths. She nods her head quietly.

_I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
I won't let this build up inside of me (won't let this build up inside of me)  
_

"Damnit Woman!" I shout into her face. Her features unmoving, almost like a statue. She has learned over the years with me, that emotions are not to be shown unless in the confines of the bed chambers. Although she looks like she doesn't care, she still helps people. And that's why I'm yelling at her this very moment.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I shout at her again, again her face unmoving, her voice not filling my ears. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Those weren't lower class demons. They were 7 demons! 7 ruling demons, and you thought you could take them on?!" I question her, fuming. "Yes" was her simple reply. I look at her, she could see the anger burning in my eyes. "You almost died." I say deadly calm. "I know." was her reply, as simple as the last one.

And then she was against the wall by her throat. "You're lucky." I said, waiting for her response. "Why?" "Because I'm not going to kill you." I say smirking at her. My lips crash onto hers, biting at her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She greedily complies, our tongues clashing for dominance. Her feet barely touching the floor as I pull my other hand up to trace her face, keeping her against the wall, I remove my hand from her neck, letting her slip down the wall.

She finally loses the battle for dominance, letting my explore in her mouth. I abruptly stop and push her away. "Get out." I bite out. Walking away from her sitting form on my floor. She silently gets up and walks to the door, before leaving, she smiles at me. And I can't help myself from smiling back.. What was I mad about again?

_She isn't real.  
I can't make her real.  
She isn't real.  
I can't make her real.  
_


End file.
